Future Plans
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Stuart overhears Ewan on the phone one night and gets the wrong end of the stick but does he have the guts to have it out with Ewan?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So if you read Lee's (alternativerocker) latest Serendipity chapter you'll know she mentioned how Stuart and Ewan had moved to Edinburgh to open a nightclub. Well I politely asked if I could write the story to go with it because we all know that S/E are my number one Taggart couple even if half of the pair isn't a real taggart character! I hope you enjoy this little chapter fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Ewan. I don't even own the storyline! That belongs to Lee. I'm just the ghost writer ;)**

**

* * *

**

**[Midnight Phonecalls]**

**

* * *

**

Rolling over in the bed, Stuart reached out to pull Ewan closer to him but he froze as he realised he was clutching to nothing. Opening his eyes, he searched around the room to see that it was pretty empty. The bright red glare of alarm clock said it was only half past four in the morning and seeing as they both had arranged to have the night and today off he knew there was no way that his lover was at work. Sliding his feet out from underneath the covers, he grabbed hold of one the tee shirts lying on the floor and started to move towards the door.

He could hear voices downstairs so he slowly inched downstairs, his hand holding onto the banister as his heart raced. Who would Ewan be talking to at this hour of the morning? If it had been something about work, he'd have woken Stuart up to let him know that he was needed and Stuart would have sleepily murmured for him to go but be real quick because he was already missing him.

"It sounds like a good idea," Ewan's voice said and there was a momentary pause meaning that he was on the phone to someone. "I can't wait to see you either," Stuart felt his jaw tighten as he listened to the words. What was his partner up to? He had slunk away to have a phone conversation and this was what Stuart had the misfortune of hearing? As a detective he knew not to condemn someone without all the facts but at that moment it was pretty hard not to do just that! "No. I haven't told Stuart. Are you having a laugh?"

Now that last sentence was a slap around the face and he couldn't help but move up the stairs again, quietly. Staring at the empty space where his husband normally slept, he felt suddenly sick as he ran to the bathroom to throw up. Why would Ewan be having an affair? It didn't make any sense! Where did he find the time to have an affair? The pair of them were either together or they were always working and he knew that Ewan wouldn't throw off time off work just to have an affair. His eyes widened as he thought about it. Would he though? Maybe Ewan really loved this guy and would do everything he normally wouldn't.

Another round of vomit joined the original in the toilet, tears streamed down his face as he thought through the scenarios in his mind. How the hell could this be happening? He understood that Ewan was once a wild child and enjoyed being around the town but Stuart had really hoped that the simple silver bands they both wore on their wedding finger would put an end to that. He knew that Ewan had never cheated on him before their marriage but why do it afterwards? He sighed. He knew Ewan had give up on the religion years ago but he'd thought that his husband would understand the sanctity of wedding vows!

There was a slight rap at the door and he looked up to see Ewan stood there holding a glass of water. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked kneeling down next to him and handing him the glass of water, his free hand rubbing his back as he pouted. Ewan didn't like seeing Stuart ill as it rarely happened but he was always there to comfort him through it.

"Yeah," he said forcing a smile as he looked over at Ewan. "Are you okay? I was shocked to wake up and find out that I was sleeping alone." He teased and Ewan looked down at the floor sheepish before looking back up at him, his smile crooked.

"I was a little peckish so I went down to raid the fridge and then I heard you throwing up your guts so I thought I'd play the charmer and bring you a glass of water," however, Stuart didn't hear the end of the sentence. He found himself focusing on the fact that Ewan had lied to him. He closed his eyes, his hand grabbing onto his stomach tight as he rocked forward on his heels. "Oh my, are going to be sick again?" Ewan demanded to know and Stuart shook his head.

"No." He said a little too curt causing Ewan to stare at him in shock. "I'll be fine." He promised taking a sip of the water as he reached out to flush the toilet. "You can go off back to bed. I'll just brush my teeth and I'll follow you through," he promised forcing himself up making sure that he dodged Ewan's arm as he tried to help him up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ewan said having noticed that Stuart had made sure that he didn't touch him. Stuart turned round, a huge fake smile plastered onto his face as he nodded.

"Now why wouldn't I be okay?" He said realising that his voice was a little high. "It's probably just a little 24 hour bug. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it! You just go back to bed and I'll be through in a few minutes." He said motioning for him to leave as he grabbed hold of the door as a gesture that he wanted to close it behind him. Ewan gave him a strange look before leaving. Stuart closed the door, his hand turning on the lock as he pressed his forehead against the smooth wood.

His eyes were closed as the first tear squeezed it's way free, his hand grasping to the door handle as if it was the only support that he had. His shoulders shook with the tears that he shed, his world crumbling around him as he indeed came to the horrible conclusion that his husband, the love of his life, was having an affair and he'd had the audacity to lie to his face. He didn't know how he should react. Should he go crazy? Should he storm out of here to Jackie's house and cry on her shoulder?

No. He moved to the sink, his hand trembling as he reached for his toothbrush, and stared at his reflection. He would stay here and wait until he caved. It couldn't be that much longer before he did. Ewan would remember that he loved Stuart and would feel guilty. He'd have to come clean then and then Stuart would have the heartbreaking decision of whether or not he would want to continue in a relationship where there was no trust. He thought of little Ronan and already knew the answer. He just wished he knew what had forced Ewan to cheat in the first place.

Maybe it was his job. Had Ewan finally reached breaking point? It happened to most police officers. He knew that from watching all the older ones explain that they were going through a divorce. Partners just couldn't nudersand the hours that they worked but he actually thought he'd found someone special in Ewan because he also had the same weird hours. It was apparent that he'd been deluded. He had fallen for the ganglord's charms and it had done nothing but lead him to heartbreak just like he'd been warned.

Rubbing away at his tears, he finished with his teeth and put everything away caring for Ewan's OCD. He found himself chuckling. Typical Stuart action just to care about everyone despite the fact that he was being taken advantage of but the idea of leaving the bathroom a mess to annoy Ewan seemed somewhat childish so he just continued putting everything away. Once that was done, he headed back to the bedroom.

"Hey, I thought you'd got lost," Ewan mumbled sleepily and Stuart smiled through his sadness as he shook his head.

"Now why would I get lost when my whole world lies in this bed?" He said climbing under the covers, turning on his side so that his back faced Ewan and closed his eyes. Ewan snuggled up against him, his arm wrapping around his middle but Stuart wriggled free causing Ewan to stare at him in the dark. "Sorry. It just doesn't help my stomach," he lied forcing a smile and Ewan nodded in an understanding manner before motioning for Stuart to cuddle up to him. Stuart stared at him for a moment before lying back down, his head resting on Ewan's muscled chest as his arm wrapped around him so that he kept close.

"I love you, Stuart and I'll take care of you." Stuart just nodded his head, his eyes closing tight so that his tears wouldn't betray him. When he heard Ewan fall back asleep, he pulled away do that he could roll over, his back facing Ewan and with that done, he cried himself to sleep. His heart breaking.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Raise your hand if you had forgotten that I was writing this story. I wouldn't blame you because I sure as hell had! This is what happens when you have a BILLION stories on the go! Right, I'm going to focus on only getting a few finished so that I can a) have a smaller workload and b) start all the awesome new stories I have whirring around in my mind. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Ewan, Ronan and Jenny but I do personally believe that these guys should be in the show too xD**

**

* * *

**

**[Telling the Team]**

**

* * *

**

"There is no way you can go to work today," Ewan said that morning as Stuart's alarm went off at half past six. It had only been about one hour previous that the two of them had managed to go to sleep, Ewan because he'd been watching out for Stuart and Stuart because he was still playing over the idea that Ewan was possibly cheating on him. "You threw up like two hours ago!"

"And that two hours has cured me right up," he lied as threw back the covers, his hand reaching out to turn off the alarm and he stiffened as Ewan moved up behind him so that he could wrap his arm around his waist and press his chin to his shoulder. He closed his eyes and looked down at the floor. He didn't want to push Ewan off him because then he'd know something was wrong but he also didn't want the man to touch him.

Ewan pressed a kiss to the man's shoulder and sighed. "You never allow yourself to cure." He complained as he pushed away and moved towards the bathroom. Stuart followed him into the bathroom, his weight leaning against the door frame as he glared at the man.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded to know as he watched his husband go to the toilet and then flush before washing his hands without giving him an answer. He waited patiently for a few minutes and then moved into the bathroom so that he could turn Ewan around so that he was looking at them. "I said what is that supposed to mean? Don't ignore me Ewan." Stuart's anger was now very apparent and Ewan was staring at him in shock.

"It didn't mean anything, Stuart. I was just highlighting how important your job is to you." He said in a tone that was shocked at how aggressive Stuart was getting over the situation. Stuart just looked at him for a minute before turning away and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He knew that it was wrong for him to be taking the sentence as an accusation but it's what it seemed to be.

Stuart just nodded, "yes. My job is important to me." He said seriously knowing that the minute he got to work he'd be happy to have Jackie, Robbie and Jenny there to talk to about the situation that was at hand here. "It's just the same as you and your nightclubs but I can't afford to take days off like you can." He pointed out and Ewan just looked at him.

"Oh aye, we're well aware of that. You'd have to be dying before you took a single day off. I don't even know if it would be important if Ronan or I was sick." He pointed out aggressively and Stuart just stared after the man in shock. What the hell had started this argument again? Stuart was also pretty sure that he was the one that had the right to be pissed off. He decided not to comment and just slammed the door shut as Ewan left the room.

* * *

Walking into the office, he slammed his stuff down onto his desk and didn't even acknowledge his three fellow detectives as he moved towards the kitchen to get a coffee as he'd been too riled to go to Starbucks that morning. "Whoa soldier," Robbie said looking from Stuart and the stuff before standing up and following him into the kitchen, he was closely followed by the two female detectives.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jackie demanded to know as she watched Stuart assault the poor cup of coffee with a spoon. She'd never seen Stuart this angry before. Sure she'd seen Robbie that angry but never Stuart. She moved over to him and closed her hand over his soothing the stirring of the spoon. He took the spoon out of the cup and placed it down on the counter, his face looking down at the counter as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"I think Ewan is cheating on me," he eventually whispered to his three closest friends, his heart breaking as he said the sentence out loud as if finally admitting that he wasn't good enough for his own husband. He didn't like knowing that there was someone else on the other end.

"I beg your pardon?" Jackie said suddenly.

"Now that just doesn't fit Ewan's profile," Jenny chipped in.

"I'll fucking kill him," Robbie commented and Stuart couldn't help but snort at the three different reactions from his friends as he pushed himself away from the counter and turned to look at them. He smiled sadly as the two women move into give him a hug. "How do you know he is?" Robbie said moving from his original rage and turning to feel worry.

"He was on the phone last night and whoever it was he is apparently really excited to see and he laughed at the idea of telling me," he wiped at his eyes as he snorted. "I'm a detective and I couldn't even see that my husband was cheating on me." He snorted as he shook his head, the irony playing over and over in his mind. "Ewan and his bit on the side must be having a real life on my behalf."

"What are you going to do?" Jackie asked as she rested her head against his shoulder and tried to think of any other reason Ewan's phone call would go like that but failing. She had really thought that Ewan and Stuart would defy the odds of a cop marriages failing and it wasn't even Stuart's fault! She felt her heart breaking for him.

"What can I do? I need to think it over. I need to think up a plan and decide if it's even worth fighting for." They all knew that Stuart believed his relationship was worth fighting for because there was nothing Stuart loved more than his family. Robbie squeezed his shoulder, his expression one of pity as he tried to think of what to say.

"Well if you need somewhere to stay tonight so you can think things over, I still have a spare room." He pointed out shrugging his shoulders and smiling at the man. Stuart looked at him for a moment before nodding his head with gratitude. He didn't know what happened but all of a sudden the sick feeling that he'd felt that morning returned and he had to quickly excuse himself so that he could run to the bathroom.

Sitting down on the toilet floors, Stuart let the tears fall down his cheeks as he realised that he had to go home tonight and pretend that everything was okay so that he could try and find evidence to what he was accusing Ewan of. He wanted nothing more than to find sanctuary in Robbie's spare room and cry himself to sleep but he knew that he couldn't. There was a knock at the door and the three detectives moved into the room holding a glass of water each. He smiled knowing that no matter what decision he made, these three would always be there to hold his hand.

* * *

That night he stood at the front door, his hand on the door handle as he took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside calling Ronan's name. He smiled as he heard her call his name happily and raced through the house to jump into his arms. "Daddy said that I could stay up and let you put me to bed, daddy!" She cried out happily pressing a kiss to his cheek as she smiled at him. Stuart smiled.

"Now I think that's made my whole day, sugar britches." He admitted dropping his things down on the table that rested by the door before moving upstairs into her bedroom. Ronan spoke the whole way upstairs about her day at school and how her teacher had been asking about him because she really liked him.

Lying her down on her bed, Stuart knelt down on the floor and moved her fringe away from her face as he smiled down at her beautiful smile. "You know that daddy loves you right?" He whispered past the knot that was forming in throat as he first realised that if he did leave Ewan, he also lost Ronan because even though he had adopted her he had no real right to her.

"Of course silly," she giggled reaching up and pressing a kiss to his nose as she smiled up at him. "I love you too, daddy." She promised before grabbing hold of Stu and curling up to sleep. Stuart smiled as he pressed a final kiss to her forehead and stood up so that he could leave the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he turned to move downstairs and jumped as he saw Ewan stood there.

"Hey," he said softly not really wanting to approach Stuart after the way he'd acted that morning. Stuart smiled at him softly before moving into their shared bedroom. He didn't think Ewan would follow him but when he heard the soft click of the bedroom door he guessed otherwise. "I'm sorry about this morning, Stuart." The lack of pet name showed Stuart that Ewan genuinely meant this apology and felt bad for the way he'd behaved. "I know for a fact that if there was ever something wrong with Ronan or me you'd be the first one to attempt to fix it. I was just pissed this morning because you never give yourself the same care. You look like death warmed up and you just don't want to take a break and..." he looked down at the floor, his eyes filling with tears. "I just don't want to lose you, Stuart. I love you too much for that to happen."

Stuart heard the words and gritted his teeth as he knew that he was falling for every word. "I know. How about I take tomorrow off and you can totally look after me because I genuinely didn't feel good today?"

"Is that you giving me the opportunity to say I told you so?" Ewan asked moving to kneel behind Stuart who was sat on the bed, his hands massaging his shoulders as he leant in and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I'll take great care of you but first, you'll need food."

"Well if you're cooking I'll immediately die!" He teased without even thinking about it and mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to fall for the loving words Ewan had used on him.

"No. I was talking to Milly," their neighbour, "earlier and seeing as she totally loves you and is well aware that I can't cook, she made you some casserole and I was under the strict instruction to put it in the oven the minute you came home so that it would heat up by the time you'd done everything that you wanted to. I thought microwave chips could go with it?" Despite himself, Stuart laughed and reached up to press a kiss to Ewan's lips.

"What would I do without you?" He said as he took off his blazer, his hands massaging his temple as Ewan moved away from the bed so that he could move down to the kitchen and take care of lunch. Just before leaving, he turned back and looked at Stuart with a giddy smile on his face.

"I think it's more a case of what would I do without you!" Ewan promised before making his exit and Stuart started to laugh to himself, tears falling down his cheeks again as he thought more about how this was going to hurt him even more. He really should have listened to Robbie's reasoning and gone to stay with him. His idea of playing happy families was a completely reckless idea and not a move anyone would make. He sighed. He could make it through tonight and then tomorrow, he'd see what they could find.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh my god, I actually felt like crying at writing this chapter. It's not even because it's emotional! It's because of what I'm doing to my beloved pairing! I love them so damned much and yet I put them through hell! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters that you recognise off the screen**

**

* * *

**

**[The Pictures]**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Stuart woke up and groaned when he saw that the red digits of his alarm clock read that it was nine thirty in the morning. He cursed before trying to sit up in the bed and then cursed again as he realised his wrists were actually tied to the bedposts with two of Ewan's silk ties. He thought back to the previous night to see if Ewan and he had played any naughty games but because of how ill he'd been they had simply snuggled. He sighed before calling his partner's name and five minutes later, Ewan's head popped round the door frame. "Okay really?" Stuart asked trying to move his wrists again.

"How did I know that you wouldn't renegade on our bargain?" Ewan said shrugging his shoulders before moving into the bedroom holding a tray that contained evidence of a breakfast in bed. He sat down on the end of the bed and smiled at his husband.

"I could arrest you for this. It's called holding me hostage," Stuart warned but when Ewan straddled him and pressed a kiss to his lips, his threat of arresting him simply disappeared from thoughts as he looked up at his partner. "Okay. I'll let you off this once." He smiled before struggling against the binds as breakfast smelt simply delicious. Ewan leant up and undid the binds. "So who came over?"

Ewan stared at him for a moment before gasping, "Whatever do you mean?" He demanded to know causing Stuart to flash him a knowing smile. "Okay. When you didn't show up at work this morning Robbie nipped round and when I said that you'd decided to take the day off he decided to help me make you breakfast." Ewan admitted before placing the tray onto Stuart's lap.

"Robbie came round?" He voiced as he picked at the bacon rashers that were on his plate. It wasn't like Robbie to notice things like that or offer to make him breakfast and Ewan seemed to share his thoughts as he just shrugged his shoulders before looking away. "What's bothering you?" Ewan blushed at not hiding his problem real well before laughing.

"You're going to get so mad after everything I said yesterday though," Ewan started as he helped himself to a slice of toast off the rack that he'd put on the tray besides Stuart's plate. Stuart looked at him, his heart racing as he realised that this was Ewan making an excuse to leave to so that he could see whoever it was he'd been on the phone with and Stuart decided that he needed for him to go.

"You have to go into work?" Stuart voiced out before shrugging his shoulders. "Ewan, I won't get mad at you! It's not as if you're ill and forcing yourself to go into work." Stuart forced himself to sound extremely chirpy as he put his knife and fork down. "You should go do what you have to do and I'll just stay in here my bed and catch up on the sleep I've been deprived from." He promised and Ewan couldn't help but grin as he leant in so that he could press a kiss to his husband's lips.

"I married the perfect man," he said before grabbing hold of the tray. "I promise not to be away for too long." He said just before he left the bedroom, shutting the door with great difficulty as he balanced the tray. Stuart just waited five minutes for the door to slam before reaching his phone but it vibrated before he even had a chance to do anything. He froze, fearing that it was Ewan, but a smile found its way onto his face when he saw that it was Robbie's mug shot decorating his screen.

"What's up, Robbie?"

"_Do you want me to follow him?"_ The question was one that Robbie had needed to ask. He normally would have just gone ahead and followed his stupid gut but this was his best friend's marriage he'd be playing with and he didn't want to find out something then worry about what to do with it later.

Stuart thought to how something must have tipped Robbie off when he was downstairs for his fellow detective to believe that he had to wait outside and then the need to actually follow the man. Was Stuart this type of partner? Did he really not trust Ewan? He paused before closing his eyes as he uttered one short word that broke heart. "Yes," and he didn't even give Robbie chance to argue before he ended the phone call, his face burrowing into his pillow as he let the tears fall thick and fast down his face. How could he not trust his husband?

* * *

Robbie, being a trained detective an' all, knew to keep a safe distance from Ewan and when he watched Ewan pull up outside a large house on the outskirts of town he stopped far enough down so that he could still see Ewan but so that Ewan wouldn't notice him. He watched as the man moved up the garden path and knocked on the front door. Taking hold of his phone, Robbie opened up the camera options and snapped shots of the house followed by the man that opened the door.

The smile that the man wore when he spied Ewan left an unsettling feeling in Robbie's stomach as he took pictures of the men hug, the two of them sharing a haste kiss but still on the lips before the man ushered Ewan into the house. He looked down at his hands that rested against the steering wheel as his grip tightened. He had the urge to storm straight up to the house and demand to know what was going off but he knew he couldn't do that. This was Stuart's argument and that's why he made the quick decision that he needed to share what he'd seen with Stuart.

He flicked through the photos one last time, hoping to see something that could give the two men another reason but an affair to be together but when he failed he just sighed as he pressed speed dial two, Jackie obviously being at number one, before placing his phone up at his ear. "Stuart, is it okay if I come over again?"

"_Robbie, is everything okay?"_ The worry in his best friend's voice made his heart break slightly as he closed his eyes, his head shaking even though he was well aware that Stuart couldn't see the simple action.

"I'll be there soon," he said ringing off before starting the car again. He needed to clear his mind before he broke the news to Stuart.

* * *

The phone lay on the bed between the two men. The photos had been seen and Stuart was crying even more than he had been after betraying Ewan's trust by granting Robbie permission to follow him originally. Robbie had his arms wrapped around Stuart before the man turned to look at him. "Can I stay with you tonight?" He whispered causing the man to nod his head, his own eyes prickling with tears as he thought back to how they'd discussed after Stuart's departure yesterday that if this marriage didn't work then those three had no hope.

He stood up and put his phone back in his pocket before grabbing hold of a small back out of the closet. "Of course you can, you idiot." He teased ruffling his blonde locks before starting to put essentials into the bag because he could sense that Stuart really wouldn't want to do it. He had been kicked out of houses enough times to know what you did and didn't need. There was a long silence between the two of them before Stuart looked at him again.

"Am I really that unbearable, Robbie?" He demanded to know and Robbie couldn't help but laugh through the tears he'd thought he'd been able to hide. He knelt down on the bed and pulled Stuart into an embrace before shaking his head.

"No. You're not. Ewan is an absolute idiot for even thinking about straying, Stuart. I think every guy in the world would want a partner like you." He promised before punching the guy's chin lightly. "How about we get out of here and then I'll phone the girls to see if we can be blessed with their company tonight?" He could sense that just being surrounded by people would do Stuart a whole world of good. He nodded his head before climbing out of the bed before freezing as he saw the large wedding photo he kept on his chest of drawers.

"Oh god, what am I going to do about Ronan?" He whispered through his tears as he fell back down on the bed, his hands hiding his face as he shoulders shook with emotion.

"Stuart, we'll sort that out at a later date but right now you're the important one, okay?" Stuart couldn't help but smile as he allowed for Robbie to pull him up and moved him out of the bedroom. "You realise that you will eventually need to talk to Ewan, right?" Robbie voiced as they reached his car, the bag being thrown into the boot as he saw Stuart lean against the car door to look up at the house. He rubbed at his arms before nodding.

"I just can't do that right now," he whispered pulling his phone out of his pocket and switching it off before climbing into the car without a second glance towards the house.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm now on a mission to update all my stories this afternoon because I have five new chapter stories planned out and I'd love to get them written eventually so watch your inbox!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the beautiful Ewan and Ronan.**

**

* * *

**

**[Their Evening's]**

**

* * *

**

Shutting the door behind him several hours later, Ewan carried the carton of soup he'd picked up from the deli and called to his husband to let him know that he was home. When there was no reply, he smiled guessing that he must still be sleeping away the pain. Moving into the kitchen, he put the soup down on the counter and the paperwork that he'd brought home to look over as well.

Moving upstairs, he entered the bedroom and froze as he saw that the bed was empty. It had been re-made, Stuart had obviously took into interest the OCD before fleeing with Robbie even though this was unknown to the man standing there in shock, and he could sense that it had been empty for a long while as when he pressed his hand down against the pillow there was no heat.

Opening the closet, he saw that the bag had gone so that caused him to move to the drawers and search through them. It was a symptom of his disorder to know everything that was in the drawers, not that he enjoyed it, and he found himself staring in shock as several pairs of underwear, socks and tee shirts had gone missing. Stuart had left with a bag without telling him. What was he missing? Surely there was a reason for this.

Pulling his phone out his pocket, he hit speed dial one and prayed that Stuart would answer but he got the dull tone before Stuart's chirpy voice said "This is Stuart, I'm a little bit too busy at the moment to answer my phone but please leave your name and number then I shall try my best to get back to you." He looked at the phone for a moment before saying,

"Stuart, its Ewan. I don't know what I've done to make you leave but I'm sorry. Please. Come home. Or at least answer your phone so we can talk. Please." He hung up as a lone tear fell down his cheek. What had he done wrong?

* * *

"...he was totally oblivious to the fact that he was singing Superstition while I was stood at the door watching him," Jenny laughed that night as they sat at the kitchen table with their containers of Chinese food and glasses of wine or bottles of beer. "It was so funny. I actually think that's the most I've ever laughed with James." She said twirling her noodles around her fork.

"Your husband sounds like such a great man," Jackie said as she reached over to Robbie's container and took a piece of his chicken, a smug smile on her face as she turned back to the other woman. Jenny smiled that sad smile she always reserved for any mention of her husband and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hated him at first. He was one of those boys that tried so hard to impress you but always ended up insulting you." She laughed into her pot. "I was only fourteen at the time and the idea of a nineteen year old boy being into me was ridiculous!" She ate the mouthful of noodles she'd been playing with before shrugging her shoulders. "The counsellor at the school told me that boys tease when they like you and don't realise that sometimes their jibes can really hurt you so one day I asked him out. His face was an actual picture!" She laughed.

"I bet it excited him really! Do you know how much blokes love the idea of the woman taking control?" Robbie said winking at her causing the other three detectives to laugh causing him to pout. "What's so funny?"

"Robbie, you're totally the chaser!" Stuart laughed as he spooned some of the mutual rice into his own container and shook his head. It had been so long since he'd just ate out of a Chinese container like they were used to because of Ewan's OCD but it didn't stop him from slightly feeling like he needed a plate as he picked up a piece of the garlic chicken and ate it.

"I chase my one night stands but I kind of like the girl I want to spend the rest of my life to give me a few indications first but I'm still holding on for more than the odd teasing flirt," he pointed out as he returned his gaze to the container in front of him while Jenny and Stuart swapped knowing glances across to each other before turning back to the man.

"Oh you're such a romantic!" Stuart teased picking at his meal again and Robbie glared.

"You don't have to stay here tonight, you know?" He growled causing the mood to dampen on the table as no one had mentioned that yet and Stuart would have happily gone all night not thinking about the fact he was staying out of his family house for the first time in years. He looked down at his food while Robbie winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No. I get that it was a joke. It was typical Robbie style." He forced a smile as he looked over at one of his best friends and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes now sad as he felt tears stinging.

"Do you really think it was wise to run?" Jenny found herself asking and the three detectives could sense that this was Dr Scott talking and not DC Scott so Stuart looked over at her, a big smile on his face as he shook his head.

"No. I don't think it was a wise decision to run but do I really want to be lying about while he makes up excuses to me?" He sighed. "Jenny, you joined the team too late so you don't know who Ewan McIntyre was before he got house trained." He whispered laughing as he remembered the anger Burke had been feeling when he learnt that one of his detectives was dating THE Ewan McIntyre. "He has every dirty politician and copper in his pocket, no matter who he tries to kid."

"So why do you stay with him if he's so dirty?" She asked and Stuart smiled as he shrugged his shoulders again.

"I love him and I seriously believed that he loved me but what if he was just using my influence all along as well?" That caused the two older detectives to gasp at the brutality behind Stuart's words. He couldn't seriously think like that, could he? Everyone knew that Ewan loved Stuart back. It was Ewan that fought to keep them going every time Stuart had run scared.

"Stuart, don't think like that. The man loves you. I think there is a legitimate reason behind what Robbie photographed today," Jackie said through clenched teeth. She was still feeling a little pissed that Robbie had gone straight to Stuart with the photos rather than asking Jackie what they should do with them but she also knew that she would have told Robbie to delete them because Stuart didn't need to know, at least not yet.

"Oh sure there is. Would you like to hazard a guess at what?" He snapped closing his eyes the minute he did it because he knew that Jackie was just trying to be helpful. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to think what I did wrong because it has to be my fault, right? If he was happy at home then he wouldn't need to be having an affair." Then that's when the tears fell again, the other three detectives leaping into action and hugging the man as they whispered words of comfort.

* * *

Sitting down at the dinner table, Ronan picked at her own garlic chicken – a meal she ate because her daddy did – and then looked over at her father. "Where's dad?" She asked and Ewan froze from putting rice onto his plate. He looked over at her and smiled.

"He was called into work, sweetheart." He lied before starting to scoop the rice onto the plate. However, he had forgotten how perceptive his teenage daughter was as she cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "I don't know where he is, sweetie. He was in bed when I went to work this morning then when I came home he wasn't." He whispered not liking that he had to tell his daughter that her other dad had walked out on them.

"Did you do something wrong?" She asked innocently and Ewan found himself smiling despite the bitter sting at the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know, Ronan." He whispered truthfully and she reached over to take hold of his hand, it squeezing slightly as she smiled. "I do promise though that I will try my best to fix it." He admitted and she smiled at him before taking her hand back so that she could continue eating her meal.

"That's good because if dad doesn't come back you're going to have to learn how to cook," Ewan found himself smiling because he was happy that Ronan could take this so lightly whereas he felt as if his whole world was falling down around him.

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" Robbie asked as he showed Stuart into the spare bedroom that night after the girls had gone home. Stuart dumped his bag at the foot of the bed before shaking his head. He just needed to be alone right now as his thoughts were all over the place as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Thank you for doing this Robbie. I know you'd much prefer to be out right now pulling some bird," he whispered before being engulfed in a hug. He froze for a moment before hugged back, his body relaxing slightly at knowing that he had his friends with him still.

"Don't ever think that," Robbie demanded gruffly before pulling away. "You just try and get some sleep." He said before shutting the door as he left because they both knew that Stuart would be getting minimal sleep that night.

Digging through his bag, Stuart pulled out his phone and switched it on. He wasn't surprised that the minute it had fully loaded up there were several missed calls and just as many voicemails on his phone. He didn't want to hear Ewan's voice but at the same time, he felt like he had to hear what the man had to say. He listened to them all but at the last one, his heart broke a little more as Ronan's voice was on the other end.

"Dad, you didn't say goodbye. I love you. Please come home soon. It's weird without you."

The young girl's short phrases made tears fall down his cheeks as he threw his phone onto the floor and buried his face into the pillow. How could Ewan do this to their family?

* * *

That night, Ewan laid in their vast bed with Stuart's pillow cuddled close to him as he stared emptily at the window. He wasn't upset about this anymore. It was slowly turning into anger and he knew that that wasn't a good idea. He just glared as he tried to think of reasons for Stuart's cowardice.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this chapter is very far-fetched but I kind of got a little bit of gangster Ewan back which is my aim for the next couple of stories because I don't like that I've made him intensely camp!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[A Name to the Face]**

**

* * *

**

The next day, the two male detectives were stood in the bullpen staring at the photographs that Robbie had taken the day before with a pen in Stuart's hand as they tried to work out who the man could be. Thankfully they didn't have a case right now and they were just supposed to be going through cold cases with fresh eyes but this had proven too distracting. "Hey Jenny, do you mind coming over here and telling us anything about the body language?" Stuart asked the woman and she went to argue but saw that Stuart really needed her to do this so she just sighed.

"Stuart, you realise this is just torturing yourself a little bit more?" She pointed out before taking hold of the pen and scribbling some brief notes beside each photo or in some she actually circled key aspects such as the other man touching Ewan's face while he grinned like a Cheshire cat or the one where the other man had his arms too low down in the hug and Ewan had his fingers linked behind the man's neck.

After about ten minutes, she pulled away and looked over at the two male detectives. "From my brief assessment," they both gave her droll glances at her use of the word brief because that normally meant no more than a minute, "I would say that these two are definitely in a personal relationship. It's not business because there is no handshake and the grips, seeing as Robbie took second photos rather than minutes," it was her turn to glare at him now for doing something so P.I., "last longer than any business hold. However, there's no evidence that they're in an actual loving relationship apart from his one photo," she indicated the one where the two were sharing a kiss, "but the man could just be a part of Ewan's family that you aren't aware of."

"Aye right, that's how I greet all my long distance family." Robbie chastised snatching the pen back off of her before returning to the board that was now filling with more and more notes apart from the one they actually wanted writing down. Who the hell was this man?

"I didn't realise that Conrad Mitchell was in our Cold Case files." Burke's voice barked at them from the door where they hadn't seen him come in. The four detectives turned to look at him.

"Boss, you know this man?" Jackie asked standing up to take one down and hand it to him. The man grunted.

"Every copper that has ever worked in the Edinburgh area knows this man. He's the gang lord over there and every detective has tried to bring him down on every crime you can think of. I got the unlucky task of trying to bring him down for murder but as you can tell," he said indicating to the time stamp, "no one has ever been successful in bringing this son of a bitch down." He looked over at Stuart. "Do I want to know why Ewan is talking to this man?"

"We all want to know why Ewan is talking to this man." Stuart commented back as he took the pen off Robbie and wrote down the name before looking over at his boss. "So you've known about this man for quite a while then?"

"He's the biggest Scottish crook of this era, kid. I wouldn't want to be messing with him anymore. He seems to get more dangerous as he gets older." He pointed out before looking over at Stuart. "Something tells me you have another question, son?"

"When you were trying to arrest him, was there ever any mention of Ewan being involved with him?" Stuart was ashamed to ask such a question because he knew that Ewan wasn't as big as a thug as the police force actually believed but the minute you have a chain of nightclubs and a huge entourage you're classified as trouble.

"No son. Trust me, if I'd have known that Ewan hung around that lowlife I'd have either made you stop seeing him or I'd have fired you. The minute an officer ends up with a link to that bastard then your career is no longer pure. The only reason he managed to get off so many times was because the evidence was always stolen from the lockers and there is only one way that can happen." The guy had dirty cops in his pocket. It was understandable then that Burke would have made Stuart chose.

"What way does he bat?" Robbie asked causing everyone to look at him causing him to shrug his shoulders. "I've never been that politically correct before and I sure as hell not going to start now," he pointed out before looking over at the pictures again.

"There were rumours about the man but if a name of a lover was mentioned, the lover never made it long afterwards. He'd be found lying dead somewhere and of course, Mitchell would deny knowing the man but you had no evidence apart from the rumours to know that he'd coldly murdered the man so that his fucking sexual orientation could stay a secret," and as if he was just working it out, he stared at Stuart. "Oh my god, are you spying on Ewan because you think he's having an affair behind your back with Conrad Mitchell?"

"Could you imagine them together?" Stuart whispered and Burke looked down at the photo in his hand. The smile on Conrad's face was one of pure delight, the way he held onto Ewan's face and the predatory look in his eyes. It was sure possible but he'd never known Conrad hang around with someone as powerful as him.

"Truthfully, no I can't. If Conrad was going to go for either of you it would be you, Stuart. You're not as powerful as him whereas Ewan and he are practically the same!" Stuart pointed at the last photo and Burke had to admit that was a little full on for Conrad. "Stuart, have you actually spoken to Ewan about this?"

"No. I'm not going to." He looked down at his shoes, tears falling down his cheeks as he sighed. "Is it okay if I go home, boss? I'm still not feeling all that good and this sure as hell didn't..." the man cut him off by nodding his head and the four detectives watched as Stuart walked out. Robbie looked at his watch which said it was approximately half past nine.

"I give Ewan thirty minutes before he's here demanding to speak to his husband." The two girls took on the bet because they believed that Ewan wouldn't be that stupid to come talk to him where about personal problems.

* * *

At five to ten, Ewan moved into the precinct and signed the register like he did so that he could get a badge so he could move around freely. It had been made clear by Burke that the guy was a consultant for his team just so that he didn't ever get locked out when he needed to come up and speak to the team about something. He moved into the bullpen and froze as he saw Robbie staring at photos. "What the fuck..." He growled causing Robbie to turn around.

"Girls, you owe me forty pounds between you." He smiled as he took down one of the photos before moving towards the man. "And Jackie always tells me my crime scene photos are sloppy when I'm asked to help a CSI." He said holding it out to him. "I actually think I did quite well with this one. Do you see right here where..." the words were cut off by Ewan's fist meeting his jaw but he didn't have time to swing again before Robbie hit him across the face back. He could feel the burn in his eye but before he could swing back, Jenny and Jackie had hold of them.

"You had no fucking right to spy on me. Just because you're a fucking lone doesn't mean that Stuart has to be!" He shouted angrily causing Robbie to glare at him.

"Hey, I think Stuart would rather be alone then married to a lowlife cheating bastard." Robbie shouted back just as angrily. "Do you know how much Stuart fucking risked to keep you in his life and you pay him back by sleeping with some gangster from Edinburgh? You don't deserve him, you spineless bastard."

"You have no right to spy on me," the man repeated ignoring the detective's accusations because they didn't need answering.

"If Stuart hadn't of wanted me to, I'd have left you to it." The man's face was one of shock with that confession. "That's right. He heard you on the fucking phone and knew you couldn't keep your pants zipped up so he asked for my help," Ewan tried to move and hit him again but he'd forgotten about how good of a grip Jackie had when it came back to holding someone back, "and I'm not going to apologise for doing it. You hurt my best friend pal," he stopped for a moment as his mouth was full with blood from the punch and spat it into the cup that Jenny handed him, "and I hate to break it to you but no one in this bullpen would piss on you right now if you was on fire!"

"I am not cheating on, Stuart!" He tried to make them listen but by now the previously called security had arrived and Jackie handed him over.

"Well you might want to think of a better alibi because he's a trained detective and evidence is all he listens to," Jackie offered as advice, "and you've got no rights being in this bullpen when you're hurting our best friend." She pointed out nodding her head for the security guards to drag him away.

"I'm not fucking cheating on him!" He shouted as he struggled to break free from their grip but no one was listening as Jackie moved to phone Duncan so that he could come up and take a look at Robbie's mouth. He looked down at the photo in his hand and cursed before crumpling it up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm back again with another chapter of this story and I'm sorry that I'm such a wuss. I couldn't have my babies mad at each other so this chapter has them reconciling, kind of.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the gang lords but I like it.**

**

* * *

**

**[Finally An Explanation]**

**

* * *

**

Stuart was curled up on the sofa dozing that night when Robbie let himself into his apartment. He couldn't help but smile, despite the pain that did against the light slit on the corner where Ewan had hit him, as he thought of how adorable his best friend looked. Robbie was well aware of how difficult Stuart found it to sleep right now and he couldn't help but reach for the covers kept in the shoe closet when he heard Stuart whisper, "I'm awake now." The man just laughed as he took the covers out anyway in case Stuart fell back asleep on him.

"You should have gone upstairs to your room if you were tired, Stuart." The man grumbled as he moved to sit in his chair and as Stuart turned to look at him. He squinted for a minute before shooting up to a sitting position.

"Oh my god, who hit you..." the expression that Robbie shot him at that one sentence was all he needed for an answer as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm so sorry, Robbie. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. I'm such a shit friend. I'll leave and find a motel because it'll piss him off even more if he finds out I'm staying here with you." He said standing up but Robbie grabbed hold of his wrist.

"And then you'd make me a shit friend. Stuart, Ewan was just upset when he did this and his face probably looks the same right now because the girls didn't get in quick enough to separate us." He admitted as he pulled Stuart back into a sitting position before he sighed. "He claims that he's not cheating on you, Stuart."

"Well that's not what the photos say, Robbie." Stuart snapped because he could hear in Robbie's tone that the man was starting to believe Ewan. Stuart was aware that Robbie and Ewan had a close friendship, as close as two blokes could be really without being actually gay, and it was nice of Robbie to be sitting on the fence but at the same time Stuart wanted him to be slightly more on his side.

"Stuart, how many times have we found out in our job that photos can mean anything?" He pointed out. "The two men might just be old friends because they are in the same business." He looked down at his hands, his knuckles split from when he'd hit the man. "I don't like that he's keeping secrets from you, Stuart. I wouldn't have hit him on any other occasion but if there's this doubt in my mind then I can't not let you talk to him because are you really willing to lose your family over something that could be so miniscule?"

"Is it my family though, Robbie? I don't see Ewan here fighting for me because he should know that I'd be staying with one of you guys." Then as if by magic, there was a knock at the front door and Robbie looked over at him with a small smile.

"Maybe seeing that you were worried and brave enough to walk away was what scared him," he chuckled before standing up. "Oh and that maybe he knows not to piss off the best homicide detectives in the world because we can get away with it," he winked as he headed up the stairs leaving Stuart standing in the middle of the living room floor, his hands wrapping around himself as he tried to work out if he should answer the door or just ignore it.

He answered it and saw Ewan standing there with a worse shiner than Robbie was sporting. Robbie had obviously got the more powerful punch out of the two of them or Ewan had obviously not anticipated the move. "I don't know how poor Ronan would react to see that on your face." He whispered as he looked at the man.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"It's not really my house to invite you into and I'd much more prefer being able to talk to you here so that I can slam the door in your face if you really piss me off," Stuart said seriously knowing that he sounded like a petulant child but he wasn't in the mood. He knew that he was still slightly ill and that made him extremely tired and grouchy.

"I never knew I'd let our relationship get this bad," Ewan whispered and the kicked puppy tone made Stuart's insides twist as he looked down at the floor, tears stinging his eyes before he moved away from the door so that Ewan could move inside. The ginger man looked at him for a minute before moving into the apartment where he stood awkwardly in the living room until Stuart led them through to the kitchen where he put the kettle on. "Stuart, please just look at me."

There was a moment of silence before Stuart laughed, "I don't think I can, Ewan." He found himself wanting to cry harder. "The night I was originally ill it was because I heard you on the phone laughing about how I didn't know and then you came upstairs with the excuse that you needed a glass of water, Ewan." The tears were now falling down his face as he found himself wanting to turn to look at his husband. "You lied to me, Ewan and even if you're not having an affair then that's just as painful as the secret phone call."

"Stuart, why didn't you just ask me what the phone call was about?" Ewan demanded to know as he moved towards his husband, his hands taking hold of his face as he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "I'd have been so honest about it. The reason you didn't already know is because I didn't know how you'd react." Stuart looked up at his partner. "Conrad wants to retire, Stuart."

"So what does that have to do to you?"

"Conrad was my father's uncle." The horror on Stuart's face was the expression that Ewan was expecting. "I also know that Burke tried to but Conrad away, Stuart. He did quite well actually but then whoever it was managed to lose the evidence and Conrad, once again, walked away without even a slap on the wrist but a threat from Burke that he would get him one day." Ewan laughed as he looked down at Stuart. "Oh how Conrad hated Burke. If he'd have ever found out that you were one of Burke's boys, he'd have killed me." He said seriously causing Stuart to look at him.

"Ewan, what are you doing getting involved with a man like that then?" Stuart demanded to know. He needed to know why he'd risk something so stupid knowing about Stuart's profession and also knowing that he had a family at home that needed him there with them. He didn't even want to know what Ewan could get up to when he's hanging out with that man.

"Stuart, he's retiring but doesn't want to give his nightclubs to a complete stranger." Stuart stared at him in horror because he knew what that would mean. "The reason I didn't tell you was because if I took this seriously then I'd leave Ralph in charge of the clubs here with Laura then I'd want to go up to Edinburgh to oversee the things happening there but I'd want you to come with me and I knew that telling you would upset you because you're in love with your job and more importantly your friends. I wanted it to be a set deal before I talked to you about it."

Stuart just stared at the man.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Rolling, I'm rolling... Just kidding, I don't have that many to update tonight but I shall try and amend that over the next couple of hours inbetween cooking dinner and putting fake tan on Sarah etc. Oh the hectic life that I live!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just steal the characters to satisfy my imagination bunnies.**

**

* * *

**

**[Devil's Advocate]**

**

* * *

**

"Do you think you'll go with him?" Jackie asked the next day as they sat in the bullpen talking about what had happened the night before at Robbie's house. Stuart just found himself looking at his best friend, his shoulders rising in a shrug because he honestly didn't know what he was going to do. He hadn't been able to talk to Ewan without losing his cool over the entire situation. It seemed so unrealistic but yet he knew that it was really happening around him.

He couldn't help but think back to how he'd reacted last night when Ewan had told him. How he'd lost his anger and had started to shout at his husband as if it would make the situation any better.

"_You wanted the deal to be concrete?" Stuart shouted angrily. "If the deal was concrete then you'd have no chance to go because even if you are related to this man then there would be no way in hell he'd let you back out of it!" He said moving out of Ewan's grip at long last and moving to look out the window as he shook his head. "What were you going to do if I said no?"_

"_What do you mean?" Ewan asked as he moved towards him, his hands trying to slip around Stuart's waist but he just pulled away so that he could keep his head clear._

"_If I had said no about wanting to leave Glasgow, what would you have done?" He demanded of his husband unsure of why he was so angry about the situation because he had thought about how Ewan would eventually want to move away but he hadn't thought that the man would actually do it and not think about discussing it through with him beforehand._

"_Stuart, I never thought of that as an option."_

"Stuart, I know you too well." Jackie said as Jenny handed the fair haired detective a cup of tea before she took her seat next to Jackie. "You didn't take that as your answer. You became a detective on him and demanded the answer, didn't you?"

"There was no way that that didn't come across his mind though!" Stuart said as if he was defending himself over the way he'd reacted. "Everyone thinks of every side of the situation when something like that happens. How could he not think about how I'd want to stay here with you guys."

"Because you love him more than you could love anyone, Stuart." Jenny said and Stuart opened his mouth as if to defend the love he felt towards his friends but she just held up her hand and shook her head. "There's nothing to defend. We all know the way it is. God, if you did love us more than Ewan there would be something wrong with your marriage."

"So what did he say?" Stuart sighed as she looked over at Jackie.

"_Yes you did or you wouldn't have kept it secret from me," the detective said and Ewan could tell that this wasn't Stuart that he was talking to. Ewan was now talking to DS Fraser, a man who knew how to probe for answers in a context that no one else could ever see. He looked down at the floor his shoulders shrugging._

"_Stuart, you really don't want to hear..." The detective's glare just caused him to sigh before he looked up at his husband. "I'd have gone without you, Stuart." He saw Stuart's face fall and he moved forward. "It would only be for a short while. I'd come home at weekends or during the week. I'd just need to be there long enough to..." _

"_You'd have seriously just thought about leaving without me?" Stuart interupted unsure of how he should take that. Ewan stopped trying to explain so that he move towards his husband so that he could take hold of his face in his hands as he shook his head._

"_Stuart, I wouldn't survive one day without you. I'd have been home with a blink of the eye. It wouldn't have been a serious long term break up." He whispered knowing that what he was saying was the truth. Stuart was more important to him than any nightclub but he just wanted this experience, the chance to take over a new city and let Glasgow remember that he was a name to be feared and admired._

The three detectives looked at him and he couldn't help but smile. "I know he's telling the truth. He would have gone but he'd have fallen apart." He looked down at his hands. "However do I want to go? I'm too old to be starting anew with a new group of detectives and I'm safe with you guys. You're my best friends and no one would ever hurt me with you around. Another station means another bunch of bigoted officers and detectives to over come."

There was a long silence as everyone assessed what Stuart had said. The facts were all completely true especially the latter one. Homophobia was extremely high in this career and Stuart had overcome some hate in this station because everyone had known and loved him beforehand but how do you persuade a new bunch of people to accept you for who you really are? They knew Stuart was strong but some people's hate was just stronger.

"How about leaving the force?" Robbie finally spoke up causing all three of them to look at him in shock. "I know that sounds bitchy and the force would be devastated because you're the best whiz kid we have on the force, Stuart, but maybe it's time you did retire. You could spend more time with Ronan and Ewan's nightclubs are all family based anyway so why not just work with him? You could also focus on having your own little family if your career wasn't in the way."

"Robbie, I don't know if I could hack a life without the force?"

"Stuart, you could hack anything." Robbie laughed before shaking his head. "For years you've always joked about wanting to use our experiences and turn them into best selling books. You could finally have time to write. I mean how many started novels are collecting dusty bite things on your computer?" Stuart couldn't help but smile at Robbie attempting geek talk for him before realising that Robbie was right. He had always wanted to write. Ewan working on his nightclub would have him out of the house and he could spend more time with their little girl because he did miss on so much of her development such as her first ballet performance thanks to some idiot getting shot over a lousy five pounds.

"I'd be so far away from you guys though! I don't think I'm ready to make new friends!" He whispered as he looked down at his hands. He sounded like a small high school boy that was having an argument with his parents after they'd told him that they were moving house at an awkward stage of his life.

"Stuart," Jenny whispered moving over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she wrapped her arms around him, "you're the most friendliest person in the world. You were the first one to accept me after I joined the team even though I could see that Robbie wanted you to dislike me so I'd leave. Everyone wants to be your friend but that wouldn't matter anyway because Glasgow isn't that far away from Edinburgh and we'll be constantly visiting." She said before pressing one more kiss to his head before sitting down. "So you best buy a mansion because there's no way we're paying for a hotel." The honesty caused Stuart to start laughing as he looked over at her.

"I just don't know what to do." He admitted and the three detectives just nodded.

"Stuart, when you face Ewan tonight you'll know exactly what you want." Jackie promised and before Stuart could answer there was a shout of, "I hate to break it to you but those damned cold cases won't solve themselves hence the reason they're years old," from Burke's doorway and the four detectives chuckled before moving back to their work.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: One day I'm going to write a story where Ewan gets angry. I just can never write it. Or maybe I should leave him as the calm collected soul while Stuart's the one to lose his rag... I don't know. I'll need to think about it. Let me know your thoughts! Anywho... Here's the next chapter. The story is also finished so one a day/when I can get online :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**[Facing Ewan]**

**

* * *

**

"I still don't know what I want to say," Stuart whispered that night as Robbie pulled up outside the house that Stuart had only left two days previous with a bag on his shoulder with the idea that he might not be going home for a good couple of days. Yet here he was ready to go back but with no idea how to answer his husband about the idea of moving to Edinburgh forever. He looked down at his hands, his eyes filling with tears as he realised that the decision should be simple really. He should want to move away with his husband. Home was anywhere as long as he was with his family but to him family included the four detectives that he'd be leaving behind.

"Stuart," Robbie said squeezing the man's shoulder, "the minute you face Ewan you'll know what to say and if you don't, I'm sure Ewan will be patient to wait for your answer." Stuart looked over at the man with a look that wasn't so sure. Ewan had been prepared to go to Edinburgh without him and just travel back. Stuart knew how marriages like that ended. They ended in bitter divorces where the partners never spoke again.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me, Robbie. It was nice." He said squeezing the hand that was still on his shoulder before sighing again as he took hold of the door handle. "Wish me luck," he joked lightly as he climbed out, grabbing the bag from the floor and smiling at his best friend. Robbie's smile was forced, Stuart could sense that but didn't say anything, as he looked at him.

"Let me know how it goes. We're all worried about you, Stuart." The man admitted causing him to smile weakly as that was another reason for why staying here was a plus. There would always be someone here to worry about him and make sure that his back was watched. He just nodded his head before shutting the door and tapping the roof twice indicating that Robbie could go as he looked up at the house.

Robbie had only been gone two seconds when the front door opened and Ewan stood there wearing a tired expression. Stuart crossed the road and moved up to the house. He reached out and ran his thumb over the other man's cheekbone. "Ewan, you look so tired." He whispered as he put down his bag and felt his heart breaking at how old his partner looked when he was tired.

"It's hard to sleep in a big bed alone when you're used to there being two people in it." The man admitted before moving his face away from Stuart's touch and heading back into the house. Stuart just watched after him before grabbing hold of his bag and followed him inside. "I don't know why you've come back. It's obvious that you've not made a decision."

"And how is that obvious?" Stuart demanded to know angrily as he threw his bag down on the floor and glared at his husband.

"You were sat outside in Robbie's car for a good few minutes before you even got out." His husband pointed out calmly and Stuart just stared at him before letting out a growl. How could he be so damned calm? Stuart knew this was Ewan's trait. He could be cold and calm through anything but he needed the man to shout at him. He needed Ewan to shout about how he was being inconsiderate towards this new prospect, about how Stuart only ever thought about his wants and how most of all that this would be a good move for Ronan as she'd been having difficulties at school as some of the fathers had been clients of Krystal's and the mothers had made sure the children knew what Ronan's mother was like.

"Oh my god!" Stuart growled. "Do you know how much you frustrate me?" He said running his hands through his blonde hair. "I was talking to Robbie. The guy was worried about me. He never wanted me to leave here in the first place!" He pointed out angrily. "That's what friends are for."

"Oh is this you now pointing out that I don't have any friends that concern themselves with my welfare like Robbie, Jackie, Burke and Jenny does about you?" Ewan said causing Stuart just to glare at him. How the hell had he came to that conclusion and how had he managed to say the statement so damned calm? He sighed.

"Ewan, do you think this is the end of the road for us?" He finally said causing Ewan just to look at him for a moment before he raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"If that's what you went then that's fine," the man said but Stuart could hear the change of tone in his voice. The man was saddened by the idea. Finally there was something Stuart could work with but Ewan had moved out of the living room now so that he wouldn't see Stuart leave. Stuart followed him, grabbing his arm harshly so that he could whip him around and press a kiss to the man's lips. When it broke off, Ewan stared at the man in shock.

"You're a stupid bastard if you ever believe that I think our marriage has hit the end of the road," he whispered against the man's lips as he ran his fingers through the ginger hair. "Ewan, why couldn't you just tell me about the deal in the first place? It would have just been so much easier."

"I know how much you love your life here and I didn't want to be the one to take that away from you." He admitted knowing that he'd been an idiot all along. "I had seriously believed that we could make the whole week away and weekend together thing work but just being without you the past two days has made me realise that just going an hour without you beside me in bed is torture." He admitted causing Stuart to smile as he pressed a kiss to the man's jaw before he nuzzled his face into the man's neck. "I understand that you can't leave here though, Stuart. I'll tell Uncle Conrad that we don't want to..."

"I do want to." Stuart suddenly blurted out causing Ewan to look down at him in shock for two seconds before he smiled happily, picking the man up and spinning him around as they kissed. Stuart didn't realise that doing this one thing for the man would make him so happy and when he put him down, the kiss ending, he couldn't help but smile at his partner before his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Ewan asked suddenly and then grunted as Stuart punched him on the shoulder, a little harder than a play punch but a little lighter than a real punch. "What the hell?" Ewan said a little louder than he normally would because he was shocked at Stuart being physical with him.

"If you ever think about letting me walk out of this relationship again, I'll kill you and make sure no one knows where to find your body." He promised before smiling as his partner grinned at him, his arms wrapping back around him as he shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere. I'll make sure of it." He whispered pressing a kiss to the man's lips, his arms holding him tight and they didn't even realise Ronan had run into the room until there was a loud squeal of happiness causing them to break apart.

"Daddy's home!" She screamed running into his arms as he broke away from Ewan and pressed a kiss to the little girl's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled up at her as Ewan wrapped his arms around the pair of them.

"And he's not going away again, baby." He promised making all three of them smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I come bearing bad news. I'm going on hiatus apart from the stories that I already have finished. The updates will be sporadic and you'll be lucky if I don't end up typing my lesson plans into them! It's all work work work work! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Telling the Team]**

* * *

The next morning, Stuart moved into the bull pen holding a tray of coffees for everyone as well as treats such as croissants and muffins for the team. Robbie spied him coming and smiled at the happy smile the younger man was wearing. Stuart hadn't phoned him the previous night but every time Robbie had gone for the phone he'd stopped himself wondering about the kind of things that they could be getting up to and he didn't want to disturb.

"I assume you and the darling husband are okay this morning?" He asked before twirling fully around in his chair and smiled as Ewan moved in only a second later, his arm wrapping around Stuart's waist like it was the most natural thing to do and that was Robbie's answer.

"Yes. We're just fine." Stuart said smiling at the other man before Ewan moved forward and held out his hand to Robbie. Robbie stood up to take the hand before pulling the other man into a hug, their friendship one where this as an okay thing to do before they moved away.

"You best have my coffee just right," Robbie threatened as he accepted the carry cup off the man and smiled as he also handed him his favourite blueberry muffin as he went to sit back down. "Oh look at my favourite girls have finally arrived."

"Robbie, what the hell are you doing in on time?" Jenny teased as she took off her coat and accepted the drink off Stuart as she moved to take her seat that faced Robbie, who was now glaring at her from his seat.

"I didn't have a hot date to kick out of bed this morning so I decided that I could come in early and annoy the hell out of you while you were doing your boring ass paperwork." He commented lightly. "Admit it Jennifer, I'm the only thing that makes your world go round." He winked causing her to roll her eyes before she turned to smile at the gay couple.

"I see that love is back on the cards," she pointed out causing the two of them to smile before Ewan moved forward and wrapped his arms around Stuart's neck, his lips pressing a kiss to the man's cheek before he grabbed a coffee off the second tray and moved to sit down on Stuart's chair where he turned to look at the man knowing that Stuart didn't want to be pushed about telling the team about his decision.

"I don't think we'll ever be out of love no matter what he does to piss me off," Ewan teased lightly causing Stuart to roll his eyes as he smiled at Burke when he entered the bullpen. He stopped when he saw Ewan sat down on one of the chairs.

"It's nice to have normality in my bullpen," he teased accepting the coffee cup that Ewan was waving at him before looking at Stuart. "You look nervous, son. Is everything alright?" He demanded to know, a glare being shot over at Ewan in case it was him that was upsetting Stuart. Ewan flashed the man a shocked look before turning to flash his own look at Stuart for him to speed up so that Burke didn't take him outside and face a firing squad.

"I'm glad you're all here. I need you to all to know something," he said before looking at the team as he realised that he was terrified to tell them this. They were his best friends and more importantly, his family as well as Ewan and Ronan. He looked at them again before sighing. "I've decided that, along with my family, I'm moving to Edinburgh." He said as bluntly as he knew that would be easier on himself as well as the others.

There was a stunned silence before the whole team erupted in conversation - Jenny with congratulations, Robbie with smug gloating that he knew that would be Stuart's decision, Jackie with worries and Burke with a mixture of all three thoughts. "Guys," Ewan laughed as he saw that Stuart suddenly looked like a fish out of water as they all talked around him, "give him a chance to talk before he collapses from shock." He teased standing up and moving everyone away from him so that Stuart could breathe. He smiled at his partner before turning to look at him.

"Right first of all, Robbie I am thankful that you're a good friend with me and I'm glad that you were there for me when I needed someone to talk to." He said clearly before looking towards the women. "You can't voice worries now as it was you guys that said I'd know what to do when I was faced with Ewan and faced with Ewan made me realise that I couldn't live without him even for a day. Could you imagine us trying to do the whole weekend on and week off?" He said using the arguments they'd used together.

"So how calm and collected was Ewan last night?" Jackie asked knowing how much that really pissed Stuart off and she couldn't help but chuckle as the man rolled his eyes at her giving her the answer that she wanted. She smiled as she looked over at them. "I'm glad you're okay again. It was a little soul destroying for us loners in the world." She teased lightly before taking a drink of her coffee and smiling as her phone rang. "The happiness just can't last..." She said before answering the phone with her name and title.

Stuart smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ewan, his head resting on the man's shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the man's neck. He smiled as he knew that it was all going to be okay now and that Edinburgh would be an exciting adventure for the three of them. "We just need to tell Ronan now," Ewan pointed out and then both men groaned.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ah only teeny weeny updates today. I'm such a let down. Sowwwie! I'll try and make them longer for the next time (meaning, write more onto the bits I already have!) so that if you blink you don't literally miss the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Telling Ronan]**

**

* * *

**

Looking at the cake on the table, Stuart turned to look at Ewan with a smile on his face. "Is the plan to dose our child up with sugar before we tell her the news about us leaving to Edinburgh?" He teased as he put down the stuff he'd brought back from work and then sat down at the kitchen table. "If it is then you're in charge of putting her to bed tonight." He pointed out before stealing a bit of the frosting and sucking on his finger causing Ewan to groan. He just smiled.

"You're a dirty tease," Ewan said leaning in and pressing a kiss to the man's lips so that he could steal a taste of the frosting. "Now that really is delicious." He winked before moving back to look at whatever it was he was cooking in the pans.

"You're cooking?" Stuart said a little dubious at the idea causing Ewan to glare at the man and he just smiled. "It's been a while since you tried it again, that's all." He commented lightly grinning at him as Ewan threw the tea towel at Stuart's face causing him to laugh. "I'm kidding, baby." He said moving over to him and wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him hungrily.

"So do I need to get used to this again?" Ronan teased with Stu the Bear in her arms as she looked over at her parents. Stuart just chuckled as he moved to sit back down at the table and opened his arms up for his little girl to come sit with him.

"Well I'm sorry that you don't like your father and me showing our love to each other." Stuart teased as Ronan moved to sit on his knee, her arms wrapping around his neck as she smiled up at him with her green eyes. She buried her face into the nook of his neck and smiled. Ronan smiled happily at the idea of her parents back together again before looking back up quickly.

"Wait. Is dad cooking?" Stuart just burst out laughing at the frustration that flit across Ewan's face at the comment whereas Ronan had no idea what she had actually done this time causing Ewan just to smile, his hand ruffling her ginger hair before he moved back to the pans.

* * *

Sitting down on the couch with Ronan between the two of them, Stuart turned to look at her as he ran his hands through her ginger hair while looking over at Ewan as if saying that he needed to talk to her and Ewan just stared at him before Stuart sighed. "Ronan darling, your dad and I need to talk to you about something." Stuart started causing Ronan to look up at him.

"Is it about why you were fighting? Was it my fault?" She asked innocently as she played with the button on the sleeve of Stuart's shirt as she looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile as he stroked her cheek gently.

"Baby, you realise that nothing that happens between your dad and I is never your fault. Your dad and I are just big kids that can never see straight when it comes to certain things and that leads to fights." He promised as he held onto her and pressed a kiss to her forehead while Ewan pressed a kiss to the back of her head so that she did realise that both her dads loved her. "Do you understand that, Princess?"

"I do, daddy." She whispered as she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before smiling. "So what is it we need to talk about?"

"Your dad has got a new nightclub opening in Edinburgh." Stuart explained. "Do you remember the time we went to Edinburgh?" He said knowing that she'd enjoyed their day out on the mile and then walking around the castle. She nodded her head in agreement and then her dad continued. "It would mean that we need to move to be with your father during the expedition."

"I'd need to move schools?" She said cheerfully before smiling as she hugged them both. "Yes!" She cried happily before kissing both of their cheeks and jumping off the couch to run upstairs so that she could probably tell her bears about the new expedition that they'd be going on.

"Now if only you'd taken it that easy," Ewan teased curling up to the man and pressing a kiss to the man's cheek causing his husband to glare at him for the comment before cuddling up to him too. He knew that things were going to be okay now and especially seeing as they were back as three. "I'm glad that we're okay now, baby."

"Babe, we'll always be good but it helps if you're open with me from the start of a situation." The man whispered pressing a kiss to his partner before sighing. "So when does the plan go into action?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Nearing the end of this story, team. I know. It's saddening. I am, however, hoping to finish all my Taggart stories over the Easter Holidays so that during my six weeks hiatus you're not left guessing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Scheming while House Hunting]**

* * *

"It's seven am on a Saturday morning and you have me awake," Robbie grumbled that morning as he leant on the frame of Stuart's front door on the day they mentioned before with a mug of coffee in his hand from a Starbucks that he'd passed on his way over here so that he'd be at least a little bit awake for the stupidity that was ahead of them. "I don't even see why you need our opinion on your house. It's where you guys are living not me or the others," he grumbled moving into the house.

Stuart handed the man a roll and sausage that Jackie was cooking with Ewan in the kitchen, Jackie as prompt as ever had arrived a good thirty minutes early, and glared. "Robbie, I did tell you that if you were going out last night that you didn't need to come with us today." He pointed out again before hearing a knock at the door and leaving to go answer it.

"The man would have made me feel as guilty as hell if I hadn't have come in," he said with his mouth full of bread and sausage causing both Jackie and Ewan to tell him to finish eating before he talked causing him just to roll his eyes as he took a second bite of the sandwich, it appeased his queasy stomach. He really shouldn't have gone out last night.

"Hello baby," Jenny said wrapping her arms around Robbie's neck and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Oh my baby went out last night and isn't in a seven o' clock mood!" She teased as she accepted the roll and sausage that Ewan offered her before sitting down across from the man that was now glaring at her because of how happy and chirpy that she was at this stupid time in a morning. "You shouldn't have gone out last night, silly!" She teased before starting to eat the breakfast in front of her.

"I hate you." He teased as he finished and accepted another cup of coffee of Ewan because he'd need as much as the caffeine as possible. "How the hell are you this awake at a stupid hour?" He demanded to know before hearing two squeals from behind him. "No!" He cried out burying his face into his arms. "How can they be so awake too?" He cried out into his arms so the people around him only really heard the sentence muffled but they laughed all the same as the two girls ran straight for their Uncle Robbie and wrapped their arms around him.

"Girls," Jenny said causing them to turn around and look at her. "Your Uncle Robbie had a tough night last night and he's feeling a little bit rough today so how about go tease Auntie Jackie for a couple of minutes and see if she has a roll for you so that we can get ready for the trip." She told them and smiled as Robbie looked up at her gratefully when they moved away to get a roll and sausage of their Aunt Jackie. "You, however, had better get supping that coffee because we have a long trip ahead of us." She warned before standing up and taking a cup of coffee so that she could move into the living room where Burke was hiding out. Robbie just smiled. It was so obvious that the woman had a crush on their boss but was too afraid to say anything about it.

"I should have stayed in my bed," he grumbled before downing a cup of coffee and then smiling. "I'm ready when you guys are."

* * *

"I don't like it." Robbie said seriously as they stood in the small apartment as he paced around the living room casually causing everyone to turn round and look at him. This was the third apartment they'd been in and Robbie had found something to bitch about each one. If Jackie was being difficult then they'd all understand but Robbie had been pro the move since the beginning so now he was starting to wind everyone up.

"What the hell is wrong with this one?" Burke demanded to know because the two gay men were starting to lose their patience with their friend and his attitude. "It's got three bedrooms, a living room that is big enough and a kitchen, even though it'll probably never used, that would make Gordon Ramsey bloody jealous." He growled before moving towards the man. "You're really starting to annoy us all now, Robbie."

"It just hasn't that effect that I thought the place would have! Are you saying it's speaking to you guys like?" He demanded to know causing the group to look at him before they all nodded in agreement. None of the houses had spoken to them. They'd all found something wrong with each apartment that they'd found. "Maybe it's the apartment idea. You're moving out of a house to a teeny apartment? I think we should move on to looking at houses."

"When did you become a real estate agent?" Stuart said rubbing his temple as he suddenly had a headache. Maybe they should have done this part on their own then bring the rest into when they'd found one that they liked. Ewan looked over at Stuart and smiled.

"I do believe that a house is us, Stuart. I even want us out of the city because I don't mind travelling in for work." He said leaning in and pulling his partner in for a hug then smiling as Stuart smiled up at him, his laughter tired even as he tried to be happy. "So shall we take a look at houses instead?"

"Let's look at houses then." Stuart said following the women out the house leaving Robbie and Ewan behind before they gave each other skin, stupid grins on their faces.

"You're simply awesome for going through that with me," Ewan said grinning at him and Robbie just laughed at him slightly. "I thought Stuart wasn't going to buy it."

"Why didn't you just mention to him that you wanted a house in the first place?" Robbie said as they started moving down the stairs, his hands tucked into his pockets as he stared over at his best friend's partner. "It would have been a lot easier."

"No. Stuart likes to think he's made the decisions and I enjoy giving him the power. I think it makes this move easier on him because I know he's struggling to deal with the idea of being away from you guys. That's why I'm glad that you're all here today. It just makes it easier on him, you know." He said softly before wrapping his arms around Ewan's shoulders. "I'm glad you're here too." Ewan admitted before seeing Stuart glare at them in frustration. "This day is going to kill us all." He chuckled and Robbie just laughed before telling Stuart to calm the hell down because they were moving as fast as they could.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know. It's teeny and stodgy but I decided to give us some much needed J/R in this endless story. Embrace it, my lovelies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[The Real Deal]**

* * *

It was a nice house.

There was no point denying it. There was three floors, a huge front garden with a huge oak tree that had a tree house built for Ronan already. It was just outside of town but not too far out that they were segregated from the world. Stuart smiled brightly as his hand took hold of Ewan's and his hand squeezed onto Ronan's shoulder as they followed the estate agent into the house.

Jackie hung back with Robbie, her arms wrapping around her waist as she looked up at him with an overly cute smile. "So Ewan and you are obviously in cohorts over us being here." She pointed out smartly causing the man to laugh as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his lips pressing a friendly kiss to her temple. "Is that you denying it?" She laughed pressing her hand against his chest, her head pressed against his shoulder as she pouted. "I don't want them to go."

"Jacks," he whispered pressing another kiss to her forehead then sighed. "I promise you that they're going to be okay and so are we without them. I do think that we're going to love joining a new city!" He said looking around the small neighbourhood that they were now joining. "How scary is it that one of us is actually settling down in to the whole married life thing..."

"Robbie, we've both already done that." Jackie laughed causing Robbie to wrinkle his nose at the sentence as he shook his head.

"We didn't do it right though, Jacks." He shook his head. "We thought we had forever but instead we had heartache, arguments and so much more shit that neither of us could deal with it whereas Stuart and Ewan..." He stopped talking as he looked up at the house and smiled happily, "they're really going to do it though. They're going to set up home and have a family and..." He stopped talking again and pouted. "Jacks,"

"No you can't have it." She laughed punching his shoulder lightly. "You're never with a woman long enough to have a marriage. I vote that you sort that out first." She joked lightly before sighing. "Why don't we go and look at this beautiful house?" She said squeezing his hand before leading him up the stairs. Robbie couldn't help but laugh as he followed her up the stairs towards the house.

"So where's my bedroom?" He called out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: It might be a shocking end but I just want this story out of the way, I know I'm a bad writer, so I've wrapped it up. I will probably stick to writing one shots for a while for this pairing after this story and Second Chances have finished.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters (apart from Jenny and Ewan)**

* * *

**[The New Chapter]**

* * *

_Three months later..._

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Jenny said the millionth time that night as she slowly got more drunk, her hand running through her ginger locks that she was wearing down for the first time in years. "I don't want you to go," she pouted resting her head against Stuart's shoulder causing the man to laugh.

"Jenny, you're getting drunk in the new house. I've already gone, cupcake." He teased pressing a kiss to her temple as the rest of the team smiled at them both. It was obvious that Stuart was going to be missed but they'd all tried not to think of that today even though it was creeping up on them. He felt a hand on his knee and he smiled over at his husband. "It's just too weird," he laughed shaking his head before taking a drink of his own wine.

"No way," Robbie said laughing, "this is everything you've both ever wanted. This is territory where both names are unknown, well maybe Ewan's is known a wee bit but that doesn't mean anything," He said leaning over and squeezing Ewan's shoulder. "This boy is probably infamous all over the world."

"And this boy," Ewan said through clenched teeth but everyone knew it was in jest, "knows the right people that could kill you and make you disappear." He winked at the detective as the others burst out laughing.

"I don't think so!" Robbie laughed pointing at the detectives around the table. "I come from one of the best homicide teams in the world."

"I'd provide him with an alibi," Stuart piped up suddenly causing Jackie to snort into her glass of wine and Robbie to stare at him in shock. Stuart just grinned. "Well think about it realistically, I've just lost my best friend so so I want to lose the man I love or do I protect him despite it all?"

"Oh wow... It's nothing like a hypothetical murder to know who your friends really are," he teased right back knowing that Ewan wouldn't ever want to kill him off and that Stuart would actually march him straight to the police station and get him to confess what had happened. "Well if anything were to happen to you guys, I'd hunt the bastard down and torture him." He pointed out causing everyone to burst out laughing. "True friend sat right here."

"You're a twit," Jackie commented taking hold of the hand Robbie had resting on the table and squeezed it lightly, "but I do think we'd all rest in peace knowing that you're going after our killer like a bloodhound." She teased causing Robbie to smile over at her, his thumb trapping her finger as he rubbed it along the flesh gently before he turned back to the other detectives.

"I don't believe that this day has come," Burke said causing everyone to turn to look at the two men. "It's like losing two of my sons."

"And I think someone has had too much to drink," Ewan teased over the top of his beer bottle as he winked at Jenny, Burke's sort of girlfriend that would be the one taking care of him tonight if he continued drinking, before looking down at his bottle. "I feel so bad stealing away the baby boy!"

"Hey, I'm the youngest!" Robbie lied causing everyone to burst out laughing much to his shock. "Well fuck you guys," he teased taking a swig of his beer before smiling. "I'm not kidding though, I'm enjoying the idea of having a new city to conquer."

"Oh people of Edinburgh, lock up wives and lock up your daughters because the master, Robbie Ross, is on the prowl and no one is safe," Ewan falsely called out standing up with his hand on the stomach and raised his bottle to the skies. The team laughed as they watched Robbie roll his eyes.

"Hey, I have limits you know."

"Now that is a total lie," Jackie laughed pulling Ewan back down to his seat and resting her head against his shoulder, "but that's okay because we love you just the way you are!" She teased and Robbie smiled over at her. "So do we get to check out the new nightclub?" She asked.

"Well I hope you brought your gladrags, Jackie my love, because the grand opening is tomorrow night and I want my family there." Ewan laughed. "And if you didn't bring your gladrags, I'm sure there is somewhere in Edinburgh where you guys can get clothes." He teased slightly and Jackie smiled at him, her gaze moving over to Robbie where her smile just brightened before she turned to talk to Jenny about dresses.

* * *

"You love her," Ewan voiced out when it was just Robbie and he left at the kitchen table that night as everyone had gone to bed. Robbie looked up from his bottle that he'd been nursing since the two females had decided to go to bed. He went to open his mouth to say something but he just closed it again before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh come on, Robbie. You have a plan. You mentioned hitting the girls of Edinburgh only once. This is a new city, a new group of the opposite sex that have no idea who you are and yet you're not that excited about it because if you were, we would have had to gag you in the end."

"I'm getting to old to be dating the way I am, Ewan." He admitted at long last. "Why do you think I fought so hard for Stuart and yourself? I don't want Stuart to leave Glasgow. He's my best friend and apart from the rest of the team, the only person I trust in the world. What I want is this set up! I want the country house with a fence so that the children can run around with the dog without worrying about being ploughed down by oncoming traffic,"

"Now that's a lovely morbid thought," he mumbled quietly before allowing Robbie just to snort with laughter before he continued.

"I don't know why it hit me but it did. I blame Stuart and yourself. I was doing fine before he feared that you were having an affair and did that scare the hell out of me! I mean, if you were unfaithful then the rest of the world is totally fucked! You two are perfect for each other and it just got me to thinking." He shrugged his shoulders. "Jackie is pretty much the longest relationship I've ever had with a woman and she's put up with me," Ewan went to open his mouth, "and before you say it's because she had to, she didn't. She could have left at any opportunity or she could have asked for me to be transferred me out!"

"So do you have a plan?"

Standing up, Robbie squeezed onto Ewan's shoulder. "You just focus on keeping that best friend of mine happy, comprende?" Ewan just smiled as he started upstairs and crept into the bedroom that he shared with his partner.

"Do I need to worry about you running away with Robbie?" He teased as Ewan stripped down to his boxers before he slipped under the covers, the whole time not answering Stuart's question until he had Stuart pulled against his chest and his lips pressing kisses to his cheekbones. "Is he more your type?" The detective teased.

"Oh I don't know. I love either meek detectives or apparently gang lords," he teased but grunted as Stuart elbowed him in the side, "I'm kidding. I know I say this a lot but I do want you to know that you're the only one for me, Stuart. I'm happy that we're here."

"Me too," he whispered capturing his husband's lips with his before settling back down, his fingers linking with the hand Ewan had resting on his chest."I love you too, baby."

"Ditto," Ewan said before their breathe evened out until they were both asleep in each other's arms, where they belonged.

**FINIS: However, there is going to be another chapter story starting from Robbie trying to woo Jackie! **


End file.
